When the Storm meets the Sea
by Celtic Light
Summary: "Sirius Black was not the romantic boyfriend type of guy. Sirius Black was no kind of boyfriend type at all. But with Marlene, things had gone a little differently." Over-protective Sirius getting jealous. ONE SHOT Blackinnon.


**When the Storm meets the Sea**

Sirius Black was not the romantic boyfriend type of guy.

None of the girls he dated could ever expect from him to be the tender, sweet boy who would buy them flowers, take them to Hogsmeade and end the day by cuddling on a cozy bed in the room of requirement. None of them dared to dream about waking up in the morning next to him, or even hear him ask them out.

Sirius Black was no kind of boyfriend type at all.

He would spot a prey, and on the next second he would walk over to her and, after a quick "hey" followed by that crooked smile of his, he would tell her right away how much he'd like to see her on the evening that would follow. They would meet somewhere around midnight eventually, and after snogging in a random dark corner Sirius would lead her to the nearest broom closet. Not a couple of hours later, they would both go back to their own dormitories, and that would be the end of it. Well, at least for Sirius.

But with Marlene, things had gone a little differently.

The fierce brunette was, and will probably ever be, the first one to ever say "no" to Sirius Black. He didn't bother with her at first, but then he began wondering. Why? Why would _she _resist? Wasn't he good enough? And that is how it all started. Sirius began to talk to her more often; trying to figure out what was really her type of boy. And Marlene being the smart one, she would tell him how she loved short hair boys. And Sirius growing more and more desperate, he would eventually cut his hair short, to half of Hogwarts' female population's horror, and much to James Potter's amusement. But even then, Marlene only laughed. So when Sirius decided to give up on her (after calling her a bitch) it was too late, he had already grown attached to her. After being obsessed for so long and spending so much time with her, he had come to know who she truly was.

So, on a particularly normal afternoon Sirius was spending with the Marauders in the common room, when Sirius saw Marlene sit on Fabian Prewett's lap in a rather flirty fashion, all he could do was gather all his strength not to yell and punch the wall.

"S'wrong, Pads? You look like you're about to murder _someone_." Sirius shot a glare at a smirking James.

"I won't only look like it if you keep making stupid comments!" He clenched his jaw when a loud, high-pitched laugh echoed in the room.

"Oh, Fabian !" Marlene giggled.

"Who's that git anyway?" Sirius asked, glaring at the boy who had his arms around Marlene's waist.

"Ah, that's Prewett. 7th year Hufflepuff." James said indifferently.

_"what?_" Sirius roared, but the noise was covered by Marlene's laughter.

James raised an eyebrow "Problem, Padfoot?" he said, tilting his head on the side knowingly.

But Sirius didn't answer. Marlene had just stood up, and just as relief slowly rose in him, he realized that she was holding Prewett's hand. She turned back around to face him and winked before leading him towards the portrait hole. Sirius felt anger travel through his veins. He stood up and in a second he was blocking their path, arms crossed.

"Black, may I ask what you are doing?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," He said, looking around as if nothing was happening, when he suddenly gasped. "Oh! You mean the portrait?" he let out something that sounded like an incredibly fake laugh. "But you're not going out right now, are you? Hogwarts' corridors aren't really safe past curfew and-"

"Oh but don't worry, we won't wander too long." Marlene winked at Prewett, who seemed very uncomfortable. "Since when do you care about my safety anyway, Black? Besides, you and I know very well that you spend most of your nights in those dark, empty corridors. Am I wrong?"

"Maybe _I_ am the one you should fear, McKinnon." He said seductively, taking a step closer.

"Really?" Marlene whispered, letting go of Prewett's hand and taking a step towards Sirius.

"Uh, guys… I'm still there." An annoyed voice came from beside them.

Sirius looked up and shifted to face him.

"Go back where you were sitting before I break your jaw." He leaned closer, his eyes darkening "She's _mine._"

Prewett swallowed and looked over at Marlene for help, but her eyes were fixed on Sirius. He opened his mouth to retort something, but when Sirius let out a growl he stiffened and turned around to leave.

"What was that about?"

Sirius, who was determinedly staring at where Prewett was standing a couple of seconds before, finally turned to face her, but his eyes were looking everywhere but at her.

"_Sirius._"

"Why _him_? why not _me_?" He asked through his gritted teeth, finally looking into her eyes.

"Why do you care?" She asked softly, leaning closer.

Sirius merely looked away, swallowing hard. Marlene sighed, apparently eager to hear the answer. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, not knowing what to say anymore.

"I just don't get it." Sirius finally spoke. "I fucking cut my hair for you, and still I feel like I don't deserve you."

Marlene held back a chuckle. "You know… you don't look so bad like this." She smiled, pushing his short fringe off his eyes. "I didn't think you'd actually do it. I didn't think I mattered for you." She said, looking up at him hopefully.

"Yeah well, you do." He said, looking away.

Marlene stared at him. Right away, she heard herself speak.

"Do you like me, Sirius?"

Her eyes widened a little as she realized what she had just asked. She was about to curse and apologize when Sirius looked back at her, as if he had been caught hand in the cookie jar. He remained quiet.

"Do you?" She tried again in almost a whisper.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. That is when he realized how much he was confused about his own feeling. He didn't speak because he had no idea what to say. So instead, he did the think he wanted most to do. He cupped her face between his hands gently and captured her lips.

In other circumstances, Marlene would have pulled back and slapped him, if not worse. But this time, she kissed him back. Because it was a kiss. Not a wild snog, not a rough tongue battle, but a gentle, affectionate kiss. Sirius was not only taking, he was also giving. He was putting all he had into his heart in this kiss, and she understood it. It was all that Sirius Black could have never offered to anybody before he had learnt to know Marlene.


End file.
